


"Tender Subtleties" - A Frit Write! (NSFW)

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anime, Frit, Fritters - Freeform, Frost x Hit, Hit X Frost, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: Some Frit smut goodness that was fun to write~Enjoy! ;D





	"Tender Subtleties" - A Frit Write! (NSFW)

“Oh Hit….” Came the soft sigh, which leaked out of Frosts mouth like silk on a waxed floor. So clean and smooth….  
The Ice-jin leaned his body against a broad, masculine chest. His small hands lightly gripped the coat that was spread over it like another layer of skin, clinging to the man that held him with a single arm.   
The second guided a hand slowly down and underneath the skin-tight spandex around the lizards legs and waist. Rough, callused fingers gently grazed soft flesh, as they made their way between Frosts thighs, which parted instinctively.   
The hushed, feathery sounds emmiting from the short males mouth echoed quietly throughout the room around them. They bounced off the walls and disappeared into the air, replaced by new ones every few seconds. Such noises were like fuzzy lullabies to the hitman, who’s purple fingertips found their way to a dripping prize.  
He listened as his partner let go of a sharp gasp, before he carefully inserted his fingers into the wet chambers of Frosts sheath. The feeling wasn’t new to the space pirate, they had engaged in this sort of act before. But the expertise touch of Hits delicate hands always sent ghostly shivers up his spine, and filled him with a warmth that would soon transform into a burning sense of passion. It made his body want the taller male more and more by the minute.   
“Ah….yes….” he hissed out, eyes shut. The con-artist began to shift a little bit, adjusting to the sensations that buzzed at his nerves oh-so lightly. His innards started to close around Hits fingers firmly, encasing the didgets in a moist, sensative embrace. Frost inhaled deeply once the assassin initiated a thrusting motion within him, curling his thick fingers against the reptiles walls each time they went back in. It caused the smaller man to shutter and try to lean/crouch in to the pleasures.   
“Oh Gods, Hit-” he moaned, burrying his face into the others stomach. Everything the business man did to him was like an intimate entry to his happy place. It allowed him to let go and become overwhelmed by the intoxicating atmosphere of romance and bittersweet sex. It was a lustrous, special, inflaming urge for sensual attention. Which Hit was more than willing to provide him with.   
And as such generousity ensured, the criminal felt the diligent prescence and pressure of another hand, which slowly raised his eyes upwards to gaze upon the ones that looked down at him with pure love and affectionate admiration. The red, glowing eyes that belonged to someone the blue alien held dear to his vividly tainted heart.   
And those ruby colored irises made their way down, before becoming overcasted by shadow once they got too close. But the closeness was necessary, as Hit connected their lips. Lips that tugged and pushed against Frosts, devouring his mind and soul by placing him in a trance. A wonderful, compelling trance which distracted the Ice-jin long enough for the assassin to position him on and against the floor.   
Frost groaned when the intrusion of a tongue slid between his teeth, and the cold flames in his body stretched and expanded to create a bright opening in his heartstrings that his mate loved playing with so much. His tail swayed side-to-side next to him, cutting at the air before swiftly curling around one of Hits legs.  
Now it was time for the real fun to begin.


End file.
